wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Post-Bloodlust AU
Read about the Anima-Science Laboratories here. (the idea set in this future world, the one that started this) Read the Bloodlust here. (note: incomplete) Song that 'sounds' like this:' Technicolour Phase (Owl City), 3AM (Poets of the Fall), Perpetual (VNV Nation) '(If you were wondering, yes, you can create an OC in this AU, but I'd prefer it if you told me about it first. Most of it is undeveloped, except for very specific details, so also feel free to make suggestions.) The year is 3333. Not 3333AS, as you might expect. After a rather powerful young animus called Princess Blood tried to end the whole world, and change it forever, she... exploded. Into pure animus magic. And that animus magic chased down everything, killed all, whether fauna or flora. But the Worldplayers must have rolled well, for, miraculously, not all dragons were eliminated. (Or even all creatures.) On the 28th of December, 8224AS, the world did not quite end. But it did change, forever. And, thus, the animuses that were left, the ones that were not trying to end the world again, found what the year was, and told others. It had been 1414 years since the event that they had come to know as the Bloodlust. For whatever reason, the survivors decided that it would no longer be After-Scorching. The year was 1414, Post-Bloodlust. And Pyrrhiantala was changing. To summarise, the Post-Bloodlust AU is a vaguely science-fiction (slightly advanced technology, when compared to our own) alternate universe of Wings of Fire, where a SkyWing animus tries to end the world, and sort of fails. Sure, for some reason the animus had brought Pyrrhia and Pantala together (still separated by water. just much less) previously, which might've been what pushed her too far, and sure, most of both continents was wasteland, but the dragons... survived. So did scavengers, as well as many other creatures. Some have been changed, twisted by the animus magic that lingers in certain places. But they have Survived, and that's what's important. Or, it was, when it was 1414PB. Currently, in the Post-Bloodlust AU, it is 3333PB. Technology is... somewhat advanced, compared to our own? But the dragons still haven't adventured out of their own star system, yet. More details below. Rules/Important Notes *'CURRENCY' - Scales and Stars. A Star can be represented with a ✦ symbol. (For example, 50✦.) Stars are generally shown with a four-pointed star, but, rarely, the eight-sided star will be used, instead. (Both are considered correct.) A Scale is worth 50✦. A Scale can be represented with a 'o' symbol. (bolded, just an ordinary lowercase o) (For example, 2'o' 1✦.) Usually, if handwritten, a Scale will be represented with a filled circle, instead, to prevent confusion. All dragons use this currency. *'Animus magic, firescales, NightWing powers', etc. still exist. However, NightWing powers are rarer than they were previously, as most dragonesses won't just leave their eggs outside. They have houses for a reason. *Like I mentioned before, Pyrrhia and Pantala are separated by water that's about... say, a large-ish river wide, at the closest points. *'Fanon tribes exist here.' *There is no actual royalty - there are dragons descended from the original royal Pyrrhian and Pantalan families, but they are not recognised as royalty, nor do they lead. *The modern dragons actually seem to be somewhat smaller than their original equivalents. *'Scavengers still exist, and some are actually as advanced as the dragons' - certain animus dragons created animus-enchanted technology that allows dragons and scavengers to speak with each other easily, and gave the scavengers technology. The two species have mostly ignored each other. *All non-urban areas (most of Pyrrhiantala) can be safely assumed to be areas where the Bloodlust's magic still lingers. *'Hybrids exist, and are more common now.' *It is entirely possible that the events of the books did happen, but it doesn't matter much. However, there can be slight changes. (For example, Queen Scarlet existed, but she might have never been scarred by RainWing venom, or something along those lines.) *As was mentioned before, dragons have discovered space travel. However, they have not found any aliens yet, nor can they go further than their own star system. *Surprisingly, despite various fauna permanently changing as a species, the dragon tribes have not changed much, other than becoming smaller. (Individual dragons, particularly SkyWings who worked in the palace, are probably heavily affected by the magic.) *Dragons in this AU might have paws slightly more developed for holding things, but they are not humanoid. *Dragons can have strange genes. Not sure if this should be because of the Bloodlust, because of the fact that it's millenia in the future, or both. Things like unusually curly horns and 'strangely-coloured' patterns are actually perfectly normal. (I mean, still weird, but possible.) *'Names that have already been used' in canon are fine. *No PB AU timeline figured out yet, but as you can tell, the 'canon' year is 3333PB. Pyrrhian Cities and Other Landmarks map here Astron Astron is the 'capital city' (or, the main draconic one) of Pyrrhia, and of Pyrrhiantala overall. It is fairly large, and the population is mostly made up of NightWings, some SeaWings, and quite a few SilkWings. The Cosrina The Cosrina is a river that runs through the entirety of Astron, separating the city in two. Some comment that the ones in charge seem to care more about how clean the river is than they do about how well the dragons are doing. Anima-Science Laboratories The Laboratories are not actually within Astron - they are outside it, but not far. They are located in a place that is somewhat twisted by magic, but there are ways of gradually 'adapting' a dragon not from that specific area to the light amounts of magic. The Laboratories are actually quite large, and extend somewhat far down into the ground. Due to how 'touchy' the draconic government tends to be about even small amounts of twistedness, the Laboratories are in no danger of being 'consumed' by the city. WIP Notable Fauna/Flora The Bloodlust might have only changed dragons' sizes, but it has affected much of the fauna of Pyrrhiantala. Mongrels Formerly dogs, these creatures were changed to be much larger than their original forms - relatively, a dog was the same size to a scavenger as a mongrel is to a dragon. Some were much fluffier than normal dogs their 'breed', while other, furry breeds even lost their fur altogether. They tend to come in brighter colours, now - in fact, a breeder has even created a bright cyan and pink mongrel. These colours do not occur in the 'wild', where former packs of feral dogs had similar colours. Pale yellow fur might appear more golden, and brown more orange, but none of the bright, obnoxious colours that dragons tend to favour. Despite the fact that some of them appear to be, well, twisted, mongrels are the most common pets for dragons. Another notable thing is that their tails tend to be longer than dogs, plus mongrels have four eyes. (Some can even have six, or eight.) Mongrels are not more aggressive than dogs - in fact, they appear to act the same way. They are often called 'mongrels' because many breeds ended up 'merging'. There are now more distinct 'breeds' of mongrel, but the name is still used. Bestial Wolves Wolves, mongrel-sized wolves, still exist, and are still wild, and very similar to their original forms. Bestial Wolves, however, you should run from. Aggressive creatures with metallic-looking fur, and eight eyes (or even twelve, or, in one very 'twisted' case, twenty-four eyes), Bestial Wolves will not simply hunt you down for prey. They do it mostly for fun. Their howls are more comparable to barn owl screeches than anything else, and they are incredibly good at running. A Bestial Wolf can outrun a dragon. However, there is something more worrying - Bestial Wolves are not the size of original wolves. Not even the size of mongrels. They are the size of a dragon, and there are even some that have been reported as being the size of one of the original, AS dragons. All Bestial Wolves are to be killed on sight. These are not simply similar to the tigers that would hunt scavengers. Bestial Wolves are hunting every dragon, every scavenger, every creature that comes near them. DO NOT LEAVE THE CITIES ALONE. Dragonbite Viper Just a generic Dragonbite Viper. You most likely already know about them. They're even more deadly now, however - they haven't changed much, but the dragons of Pyrrhiantala have gotten smaller. Dragonbite Serpent A much larger form of Dragonbite Viper. Large enough to swallow a dragonet whole. Thank the gods, they only live on one island, somewhere near former SeaWing territory, and it's unlikely that they'll ever cross over. If they do... we're doomed. WIP Culture Names/Accents PB dragons' names do not conform to most naming rules. While there are some with 'traditional' names (mostly SeaWings, DeathWings, pantalan dragons, and SkyWings), it's entirely normal for you to find a TempestWing called simply 'Beetle', or a SeaWing called 'Rose'. There's even a dragon called 'Deoxyribonucleic Acid', although he refuses to respond to this name, and his parents were both 'mad' scientists. Just call him 'DNA', or even 'Acid'. Where, before, HiveWings might have only been named after bees and wasps, and SilkWings after butterflies and moths, these 'arthropod tribes' might have completely different names, such as Woodlouse, Fire-Ant, or even... Worm. Accents aren't so much related to names, but hey, might as well make this longer. (These are not strict requirements, just what I imagine them as sounding like.) Feel free to suggest accents below, or help with wording things better. * IceWings -''' Swedish? Russian? * 'MudWings -' * 'SkyWings -' ...french, german. * 'NightWings -' British in general maybe, you know what they just seem like the posh british people of the dragon world. * 'RainWings -' Australian. (Definitely.) * 'SandWings -' * 'SeaWings -' * 'SilkWings -' To be honest, I usually read them with either cockney or welsh accents. * 'HiveWings -' Welsh, or maybe scottish. * 'LeafWings -' Australian, but like. Somehow different from RainWing accent. '''Social Media Dragons have social media. It is safe to assume that they have ones similar to real-world human ones, to make things easier. (Yes, they have dragon memes.) A quick guide: * Flyr - (pronounced 'flier', stylised as 'flyr') Closest human equivalent is Tumblr. Sky blue/bright orange colour scheme. Named after the word 'fly'. (created by SkyWings, probably) * Hissker - (pronounced hiss-ker. how it's pronounced.) Closest human equivalent is Twitter. Colour scheme entirely made up of dark midnight blues, and sandy colours, along with orange. Named after the sound that some dragons, particularly dragonets, can make - instead of a hiss, they might accidentally make it sound more like 'hissk'. The one who suggested the name helped with raising dragonets, so they probably heard the sound a lot. Instead of a 'tweet', it's a 'hisck'. (created by SandWings) * WIP Cryptids There are quite a few creatures that, even allowing for animus magic, are considered impossible to live. There are also some that have been rarely seen, and could be considered real or fake. There is no definite evidence for their existence. The Moth The Moth, also known as 'Mothman' by a few scavengers, is a scavenger-like cryptid that was first spotted in WIP Gods/Deities There are numerous deities that exist in the Post-Bloodlust AU. Some already existed previously, while others were drawn in by the unusual magic on Pyrrhiantala. The Queen of Clearest Skies GODDESS OF FATE Considered to be the main NightWing goddess, yet she's mainly worshipped by Pantalans. Non-existant today - based on a historical figure. A dragoness (demi-goddess?) who saved the ancient BeetleWings from destruction with her abnormal foresight, and left behind a curious book. A book filled with truth. Not always referred to as a Queen. In fact, she's commonly just referred to as 'Clearsky', a possible corruption of her original name ('clearsight'?), after centuries of misspellings. Usually depicted as a rather sleek-looking NightWing with contrasting scales - deep black, with a silver (not quite pure white) underbelly. Eyes always shown as purple, but the shade can vary. Amethysts are common. Wings are shown as a deeper black than her main scales, with thousands of tiny pure white dots. (One particular ancient artist's diary mentions that they painted her out in the open, using the night sky as a reference. Comparing the painting to what the sky may have looked like at that time shows that this is probably true.) There's even one temple on Pantala with a mural of her on the ceiling - the wings are 'cut out' of the ceiling, so that, at night, the stars shine through. Pyrrhian depictions and Pantalan depictions can vary, but appear to show the same dragon. However, the Pantalan Clearsky seems to usually have the traits of both a SilkWing and a HiveWing (BeetleWing?). Most commonly, she has four wings, HiveWing horns, and SilkWing antennae. Not much is known about her personality, but she seemed to be quite kind. - Clearsight, obviously. (canon character) The Whisperer of the Waves GOD OF STORIES The 'main' SeaWing god, and an incredibly narcissistic one. All gods actually have equal amounts of power, but they seem to think that they're the best. They are also one of the best-understood gods - this comes from the fact that they are commonly seen in 'mortal' form, selling their tales for incredibly high prices, such as '5 souls (doesn't have to be yours)', and 'Your Wings'. However, scrolls given by the Aurora (goddess) to those who have bought the Whisperer's scrolls state that, while you can give a soul or a spirit to another, almost no gods agree to let a god take an innocent dragon's soul. Thus, even if a dragon may briefly lose their will or mind, it will be forcibly returned in as little as ten minutes. The same goes for body parts, such as wings, although the parts returned will often be noticeably 'different' - for instance, an elderly NightWing who sold his dull wings reported that the returned wings had much brighter stars. Iridescence, brighter colours, or 'better' wings/legs/etc. are common. The Whisperer is the god of stories, and it is said that a heavily edited (by multiple gods) version of their story is kept wherever the Pyrrantheon lives. Common things in their stories are stereotyped tribes, caricatures of their fellow gods, and, most notably, forcibly inserting a 'better' version of themselves into the buyer's 'history'. Regrettably, their stories are the best source of history, as, while the Aurora must tell the truth, she rarely gives out enough fragments of knowledge to form a whole story. Dragons have been forced to aknowledge that, yes, this is a true god, as they have appeared multiple times throughout history, even where they shouldn't be, and their eyes are always like whirlpools of some iridescent blue liquid. No god can disguise their eyes. Pastel blue scales, fading to lilac, are the first sign of this horrible god. Deep blue wings too large to reasonable fly with, which trail after their godly owner. An elegant frame, almost 'too' elegant, for any dragon. And ridiculously bright glowing markings, which flash on and off like an LED sign, advertising a deity. If you encounter this god, invoking another god seems to be enough - while it could take decades for a deity to respond to an important request, the presence of another deity will quicken their response. The Whisperer of the Waves is not so much worshipped as hated. Note: The Whisperer of the Waves (or the Wave Whisperer) has appeared as multiple different genders throughout history. However, they seem to be leaning towards male more and more, recently. - [https://cosmosdex.com/cosmosdex/lore/gods/singer the Singer (from the Cosmosdex), partially] WIPCategory:Alternate Universes Category:Content (Chipper the Crow)